User blog:Kaidus/AMS vs STARS: Let the battle begin
AMS: a top secret international agency from Sega's "The House of the Dead." STARS: a paramilitary law-enforcement division from Capcom's "Resident Evil" Who Is Deadliest? To find out, the two organizations will go head-to-head in an 8 vs 8 battle royale. No rules, no limits no safeties. It's a fight to the death to determine who is the "Deadliest Warroir" Weapons: Short Range 9mm pistols: SIG P228 vs Beretta 92FS "Samurai Edge" The edge goes to the STARS for a higher capacity clip and being more accurate Magnum pistols: Desert Eagle vs Magnum Revolver (Colt Python/Anaconda, S&W M29/629) The edge goes to the AMS for having a higher capacity, being a semi-auto and being able to change out parts for more options. All other weapons from here are even: Mid Range Pump-action shotguns: Remington M870 vs Mossberg 590 Semi-auto shotguns: Franchi SPAS-12 vs Benelli M4 Super 90 Long Range Submachine guns: Uzi vs H&K MP5; On a side note: both sides utilize the TMP so it has been omitted for the purposes of avoiding confusion. Assault Rifles: H&K XM8 vs Colt M4 Carbine Explosive Weapons H&K M320 vs Colt M203; On a side note: these grenade launchers can be mounted on the XM8 and M4 Carbine respectively. Probable X-factors: AMS: The AMS started activities minimum in 1991 in Bayou County and with the world collapse in 2019, the agency ceased to exist. Only one known mutagenic compound has been encountered by them, known as "Formula X". It is unknown if whether or not any variants were developed. Only 4 allies were ever known: Issac Washington, Varla Guns, Daniel Curien (son of Dr. Roy Curien from the first game) and Lisa Rogan (daughter of Thomas Rogan). Furthermore, their activities are completely shrouded in mystery so it's unknown how many campaigns the AMS took part in until the 2019 world collapse. STARS: The STARS were founded in 1996 and disbanned in 1998. However, 2 members continue to see action despite that fact: Chris (Christopher) Redfield and Jill Valentine. Along the way, they gain promising allies: Billy Coen, Claire Redfield (Chris' sister), Leon Scott Kennedy, Carlos Olivera, Steve Burnside and several others. Being the most active members and allies, Chris, Jill, Claire and Leon discover that even though the Umbrella Corporation had been shut down, their legacy lives on through the following people/groups: Los Illuminados, WilPharma, II Veltro and Tricell. Throughout their activities, several variations of the original T-Virus were developed: G-Virus by William Birkin (slain by Claire Refield and Leon Scott Kennedy), T-Veronica Virus by the Ashford family (slain by the combined efforts of Steve Burnside and the Redfield siblings), Los Illuminados had a parasite known as Las Plagas which were controlled by Osmund Saddler who was slain by Leon, II Velrto developed the T-Abyss Virus and it was revealed that the FBC was pulling the strings on them, WilPharma had samples of the T and G viruses but was put out of business by Claire and Leon, Tricell created the Uroboros Virus and modified several plaga parasites but was put out of business by Chris and Sheva Alomar with the deaths of Excella Gionne and Albert Wesker. Other activities are also included in spin-off games such as "Survivor" and "Dead Aim". Tle latter also introduces another compound: the T-G Virus. Artillery Sources: AMS: http://houseofthedead.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guns http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/House_of_the_Dead:_Overkill,_The STARS: http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Category:Resident_Evil Rundown: The AMS arrives via boat at the dock of a seemingly devastated island as the STARS arrive via helicopter. One at a time, the teams of both sides disembark from their respective transports: Team AMS: Thomas Rogan, G, James Taylor, Gary Stewart, Harry Harris, Amy Crystal, Kate Green & Dan Taylor Team STARS: Enrico Marini, Chris Redfield, Richard Aiken, Forest Speyer, Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers & Joseph Frost Both sides arrive at the center of the island which is at the heart of a now obliterated city. Agents G and Rogan step forward and confront Officers Marini and Redfield. Both sides throw a flash grenade and as both explode simultaniously, the battle begins. Amy and Kate take cover to avoid being hit by Rebecca and Jill. The STARS girls cease fire for a moment as the AMS girls come up from cover. Amy and Jill fire a grenade from their assault rifles but the collision causes another simultanious explosion. Kate and Rebecca squat down and run in the same direction as the explosion provides a sufficient distraction for the two rookies. Amy and Jill are almost blinded and shredded by shrapnel but Amy manages to hit Jill's M4 causing it to explode and kill her. Rebecca's MP5 is empty but she can't reload so she pulls out her Beretta and hits Kate between the eyes, killing her. She then turns her attention to Amy and blows out her XM8; Amy's not down yet so she pulls out her Desert Eagle and the ladies kill each other with a single bullet to each head. Joseph confronts Harry in a demolished diner and he shatters a glass wall with his Mossberg blinding him. Harry, however, fires his Remington straight up and literally blows off Joseph's head. Richard aims his Benelli down and does the same thing to Harry. Thomas aims his SIG at Richard and pops a round into the back of his head, but Richard's shotgun goes off as he hits the ground, hitting Thomas in the left shin. With Thomas crawling on the ground, Barry notices him and pulls out his Anaconda; before he can fire, Gary comes up behind him and points his Uzi at the nape of his neck. Unknown to him, Barry secretly draws his Samurai Edge and shoots them both as Barry is nailed in the head and Thomas is killed. Gary is hit in the arm and his Uzi is rendered useless. He draws his Desert Eagle and starts to leave only to be blown up by Forest, who was waiting right outside for him. He hoists his rifle and proceeds to the rendevous point to meet up with his surviving comrades. Enrico is crouched behind a crumbling wall with James firing his Remington until empty. Upon which time, Enrico fires his MP5 and hits James in the arm, but James pulls out his Desert Eagle and renders Enrico's MP5 useless; he then pulls out his Samurai Edge and finishes James. He starts to leave but lands face-first into the mud, noticing his leg was hit when James was firing through holes in the wall he was behind. He started crawling until Dan fires his 228 into Enrico's head and finishes him. G catches up with him and lets him know of their sides casualties. Forest catches up with Chris and the two compare notes before setting out to find Enrico. The two come across the Enrico/James section of the battlefield and now realize that it's just them now. Not far away, Harry sees them and tries to fire his Franchi; Forest notices him and fires his last grenade killing Harry in an explosion, causing a hole to open and reveal G, who fires at and kills Forest with his last 2 SIG rounds. He withdraws it and Draws his Desert Eagle and runs off with Chris in hot persuit. Notations: 1) Everyone was armed with 3 weapons to make things more interesting. Not everyone got to use everything because they didn't have a chance for whatever reason. I went with almost everything to be the same right down to the caliber to make this a more balanced fight with the contenders. 2) I wanted to include everyone from each side but since the AMS has fewer member than the STARS, I couldn't. Both sides also have 2 female members much like how the KGB and CIA had one each; I focused on them first because of the "ladies first" rule. 3) I provided links to the contenders on both sides by way of their names to their own wikias; I'm a frequent visitor/editor on both. I hope you enjoyed this match and remember: you decide the victory and I'll tally up the votes to figure out the unanimous victor. The requirements are as followed: 1) You must be logged in 2) You must put the name of the organization: AMS or STARS If you don't meet the voting criteria, your vote will not be counted. NO EXCEPTIONS! Sunday August 5, 2012 @ 11:07am EST: the polls are now closed. And due to the popular vote, here's the conclusion: G arrives at his boat, but before he can leave the island, Chris fires his S&W M29 and blows out the engine. Before G can throw a shrapnel grenade, Chris fires his final round and nails it causing it to explode in his hand and kills him instantly and ensuring victroy for the STARS. Chris sits on a rock and lights a cigarette for his fallen comrades. Winner: STARS Writer's note: It was an interesting fight I constructed within the confines of my brain. I personally played it over 10,000X and couldn't decide for myself who deserved to be champion between the two zombie slayers. It would always come too close to call because of how each organization was trained. The only trouble I had was finding intel on the AMS whereas the STARS are more well-known throughout the gaming world. Feel free to leave your thoughts below. If you didn't vote, you may leave who you believe should've won; an explanation of why is also welcome as long as it doesn't talk trash about the other side. Category:Blog posts